


Dark Horse

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Demons AU, F/M, Plagg raised the blondes AU, Sibblings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Bridgette tries winning Felix's heart but little does she know she still has it.





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318987) by Katy Perry. 



**_I knew you were_ **

**_You were gonna come to me_ **

**_And here you are_ **

Félix gave a soft sigh when he felt Bridgette’s gaze burn into him. He shifted his stance, following the photographer’s instructions before the man turned his attention to Adrien. The demon didn’t know how the ladybug user gained access to Adrien’s photo shoot. Despite the fact that she knew _who_ he was. She still kept searching for him.

She had graduated from school about one year ago. He dropped out of school when they had their argument about identities two and a half years ago. He didn’t need to go to high school anymore. He was over one hundred years old after all, well; in earth years.

Adrien beamed and handed Félix a bottle of water when the photographer dismissed them. He accepted then watched the younger cat go to talk to Marinette. The ladybug user had accepted who was her partner despite the bad blood. She wanted to get to know him before allowing her feelings to color her judgment. She was doing an exceptional job.

Plagg raised his head from his current task. He was in his human form, he was disguised as one. He narrowed his eyes, his pupils briefly flashing to narrow slits in his pools of electric green. He knew that Bridgette and Félix didn’t get along. He didn’t know if they still fought. He watched her as she began making her way towards his eldest child.

Félix lifted his chin when she paused before him. She bit her bottom lip. “You are here.” She flushed and dropped her gaze. He could hear the increased pounding of her heart, had she come to terms with her feelings? He knew that she still disliked her partners, why would she seek him out? At least he believed she still hated them. “I knew you would come.” He broke the seal to his bottle as Bridgette snapped her attention towards him.

“Were you expecting me?” She squeaked. He glared at her before giving a soft sigh.

“You always come whether it is scorn us or not.” She wilted before taking a deep breath.

“Kitty,” she gnawed on her bottom lip. “I don’t care that you are Plagg’s chosen one.” She looked at him. “Kitty, I’ve come to terms that I still love you and I want the chance to prove that to you.” Félix choked on his water.

**_But you better choose carefully_ **

**_‘Cause I’m capable of anything_ **

**_Of anything and everything_ **

He knew that she didn’t know about him caring for her. He refused to acknowledge how deep those feelings went. Adrien, Plagg, Tikki, and Marinette seemed to know. He wasn’t willing to hear it. “Be careful with you words Bridgette.” Félix accepted the napkin Adrien handed him. He moped up the water that had spilled from the bottle when he had choked.

Bridgette blinked. “I want to do this.” She straightened to her full height as if to show him that she wasn’t afraid of him. “I know what you are capable of. I’ve seen it time and again in battles and I know there is still more I have yet to see.” She shuffled her feet nervously. “I know there may not be a second chance for me to win your favor, but I would still like to try.” Félix sighed, feeling the familiar stirrings within his heart. He still refused to acknowledge the meaning behind them but he knew that they would be the cause of her second chance.

“Alright, _fine.”_ Félix gave a resigned growl. He hoped he wouldn’t regret this later. Being a black cat tended to have many things go wrong. Finding the right mate happened to be one of them, especially if your Aunt was pressuring you into it. Tikki was an over enthusiastic romantic. He knew Tikki had his interests at heart. She brought it up once that he was lonely. He straight out denied but knew she was right.

He narrowed his eyes when Bridgette beamed. “You have one more chance Bridgette but I will not protect you from those who wish you harm if you fail.” Bridgette wilted, her gaze flicking over to those miraculi users present and the gods included. Trixx grinned sinisterly followed by a friendly wave. Promises danced in her dark purple eyes.

**_Make me your Aphrodite_ **

**_Make me your one and only_ **

**_But don’t make me your enemy_ **

Bridgette slumped against her door. Her heart thumped loudly and her knees felt like she had been jumping for hours. She allowed herself to slide to the ground. She couldn’t believe she had actually managed to get Félix to agree so readily. She furrowed her brows, feeling confused. Why did he agree to give her a second chance? She didn’t even have to delve into her argumentative reasons. Speaking of which, he looked resigned and tired when she mention winning his favor as if someone had been talking to him about.

“You do know that you just put your life on the line, right?” A startled shriek escaped her when a baritone voice filled her room. She snapped her attention upward to see Cat Noir make himself comfortable on her bed.

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone knows how deeply my brother feels for you. He denies it though.” Bridgette furrowed her brows as he flung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned upon his elbows. His bright green eyes narrowed. “Had too much bad luck with women lying to him and trying to drag him into things he doesn’t want to do.” Bridgette stared at him as the door clicked closed behind her.

“It’s just you Cat? I thought Trixx and Plagg would be here as well.” Tikki’s voice startled her. She twisted around to see the Goddess step around her and settle beside her nephew.

“Marinette said she would join us in a little bit.”

“Are you guys here to threaten me?”

“What makes you say that?” Tikki flashed her a smile that almost seemed fake.

“Cat Noir said that I just put my life on the line.”

“That you did.” Plagg’s voice snickered. “I’ll make this simple and I’ll make this quick. Hurt my kitten and I’ll make your life a living hell. You already have his favor, getting him to admit it is another thing. Good luck.” With that, everyone vanished. She briefly heard irritated shouts and laughter before they were silenced.

Bridgette blinked, her gaze drifting out of her window. She froze when a pair of sapphire blues looked away. She groaned.

She could only guess what his thoughts were. All she knew was that she didn’t want to turn Félix into an enemy.

**_So you wanna play with magic?_ **

**_Girl, you should know whatcha falling for_ **

Lady Scarlet watched nervously as her partner flew over her head, searching for the tainted spirit that had somehow managed to escape him and Cat Noir. The younger two of the heroes had decided to split to search for it.

Bridgette nervously licked her lips, watching her counterpart as he landed. She didn’t know how to proceed forward after she had gotten his approval. To be honest, she was still expecting to be fighting to earn his favor.

She stiffened when he glanced at her over his shoulder. She had forgotten he could hear the beating of her heart and smell the change in her scent. A soft groan escaped her. He could read her emotions by the sound of her heart and the change in her scent. “Do you still plan on going through of what you said?”

Lady Scarlet glared at him. “Of course.” He raised a masked brow.

“Do you know what you are falling for?” Bridgette landed nimbly beside him. He narrowed his eyes when she grabbed one of his wings and pretended to study it.

“From what I have been told and what I can see. I’m assuming you are some sort of demon.” He stared at her. She swallowed, her heart picking up speed. “Tikki has told me that there are other supernaturals in the world. Werecats don’t have bat wings.”

**_Baby, do you dare to do this?_ **

**_‘Cause I’m coming atcha like a dark horse_ **

**_Are you ready for_ **

**_A perfect storm_ **

She stiffened when Phantom Cat turned and faced her. Her heart hiccupped when he studied her. A memory drifted through her mind. Something about cats being territorial.

“You do know you are gonna a lot of ugliness coming after you? You will no longer be safe if I truly accept.” Bridgette raised her chin.

“I am already aware of the dangers if I do and if I don’t.” A sigh escaped her partner. She knew that he knew of the threats his adopted family placed on her.

**_Cause once you're mine_ **

**_There’s no going back_ **

 Bridgette gave a startled squeak when Phantom Cat slammed his palms against the wall behind her, caging her in. She could hear his belted tail whisking back and forth and the gentle rustle of his leathery wings. She swallowed, wanting to shrink upon herself. She didn’t know what she could’ve possibly done to anger him. She just simply told him that of the threats.

 Lady Scarlet forced the knot in her throat done, he was so close to her. His breath smelled of peppermint. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked once more. His voice was soft and melodic. She could feel it flow around her but it was empty from any of charm demons would have. “There’s no going back.” Bridgette stiffened. He was giving her a chance to back out.

 She grit her teeth. She knew what she was dealing with. Tikki has told her before that a relationship with a herald of destruction was no picnic. But since when was love ever? He knew that she loved him. She didn’t know how deep his feelings for her went; all she knew was that he cared for her.

 “Kitty,” her heart hammered in her chest as his tongue slowly slid across his lips. It was almost like he already knew her answer. “I want to do this.” He blinked. She could feel her cheeks heating when he dropped his gaze to her mouth. “I want you.” With those words, Phantom Cat grasped her arms and pulled her away from the wall but trapped her against him.

 Her heart fluttered when he dropped his head, his black cat ears folding back against his silver blonde hair. His lashes fluttered close. Her breath hitched in her chest when his soft lips brush against hers.

 Her heart hiccupped when he captured her mouth. She could feel her cheeks burning as she returned it. Her hands glided up his shoulders before tangling into his silvery hair. Her senses slipped away till he was the center of her world.

**Author's Note:**

> I shortened this because it was starting to feel out of character. I feel like that this is not the best of my works but here is something entertaining to read. BTW, have you guys heard of Hurricane Harvey?
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the song that inspired this fic: [_Dark Horse_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdx7gB3dtcc)


End file.
